


Falling for the Wrong guy

by CorruptedSteven21



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: BD-1 Is The Best (Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order), Bounty Hunters, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Lightsabers (Star Wars), M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSteven21/pseuds/CorruptedSteven21
Summary: Jeremiah Joestar was your average Bounty Hunter but one job changed everything for him when he met the Jedi Cal Kestis
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Being Hunted

Another day. Another job. Jeremiah was use to this, ever since he became a bounty hunter it was the same old work. Get Person A dead or alive and take them to Person B. 

He sat around on the roof watching the market place below him. Nothing new to him. He thought back to what the Mandalorians had taught him when he joined the job. He needed to be patient, rushing would cause the target to get alerted and run.

He sighed looking over the job description. He was looking for a young man with red hair and wearing a scrapper uniform from Bracca. Usually had a Droid on his back. The name. Cal Kestis. 

'This will be easy' Jeremiah thought to himself as he looked around waiting for anyone of that description to arrive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cal didn't know if he should trust this. The message he got on the mantis was too.. Strange.. he was having a bad feeling for this meeting but he also needed some inside information on the empire. 

"You got a eye out right BD?" He asked the small droid on his shoulder. He got beeps back, that made Cal smile. "What would I do without you" he softly petted the droid's head as he looked around searching for the meeting spot. Cal looked around nervous for any imperial presence that was lurking around the corner. Even if Trilla was gone he still felt no matter where he went he was followed. Then there was the Haxon Brood still on his tail. No matter where he went he had to be careful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally he spotted him. Jeremiah was pleased he was the first to find him. The red hair standing our for a mile away, that droid perched on his shoulder. It was Cal Kestis alright. Jeremiah jumped down from the rooftop and made his way over to. He pulled his blaster from his holster and pointed it into the man's back. 

"I need you to turn around slowly Kestis." He ordered trying to be intimidating to him. Cal froze at that as BD-1 beeped at Cal seeing the blaster pointed straight at them. Cal was panicking a little not knowing if to play the innocent card or use his Lightsaber. Cal looked around knowing too many eyes were on them. So the innocent card it was. He slowly turned around. 

"Who me? Why would I need to turn around and face you?" Cal smiled a little hoping it would work. But when they both looked at each other there was a strange spark as both of them started to blush. 

'Oh my.. he is hot..' Jeremiah thought to himself as he dropped his blaster. "You.. You.." He was struggling to speak to the cute red head that stood before him. Cal was blushing not knowing why or knowing why he couldn't take his eyes off. 

"You ok?" Cal asked as he watched the blaster hit the ground.

"You know... yeah.. not... doing.. this... nope..." Jeremiah's face was bright red as he kept staring at Cal. He was like nothing he ever seen before. This was all new to him, he never had any issues with missions before.. Why now?? 

"You have to go!" Jeremiah warned Cal as he finally snapped out of his trance. Cal looked around in a panic and started to run for it. His instinct was right, it was a set up. Jeremiah picked up his blaster and followed him making sure he was safe as he escaped. This wasn't like him why was he following this man he just met that he was meant to take in. 

They got around a corner when Cal spotted the bounty hunter.  
"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME??" He panted as he glared at him. Jeremiah froze at that, what could he say? 'I think I'm in love with you'. Cal got annoyed and finally pulled out his lightsaber igniting it and pointing it straight at Jeremiah. 

"YOU'RE A JEDI??? THAT WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!!" The bounty hunter panicked as the blade lit up the dark alleyway. 

"Tell me who you are and who you work for?" Cal ordered as BD-1 beeped the same orders at him. Jeremiah had his hands up not realizing this whole time he was after a Jedi. 

"My name is Jeremiah Joestar.." He said worried that any moment he would be killed by him. He breathed heavily, it wasn't hard to see he was nervous. 

"You part of the Haxion Brood?" Cal asked moving closer to him. 

"No.. my boss overheard the brood wanting you.. so he wanted to beat them to it.. I didn't know you was a jedi.. I swear.." Jeremiah wanted to back away but feared if he did so that lightsaber would be in his chest in seconds. 

Suddenly a familar sound to the bounty hunter made him jump. 

"Careful!" He yelled as to his left a Mandalorian was flying over them. "Karablast!! One of the Mandalorians found us.." Jeremiah took out his blaster and started to shoot while Cal deflected blasts with his lightsaber. 

"I only ever heard stories about them! Never thought I would face one!" Cal said as he defended them both. Jeremiah managed to get a shot off on the jetpack sending the Mandalorian flying into a wall knocking him out. 

"KARABLAST, KARABLAST, KARABLAST!!" Jeremiah panicked as he looked over to Cal. Cal was on edge as he looked around, his lightsaber still ignited. Then the footsteps of Stormtroopers approached, the noise of the blasters drawing them in. Jeremiah had to think fast. He got a idea but worried the other man wouldn't agree. Jeremiah took off his helmet revealing shaggy icy blue hair he threw it down and got closer to Cal. 

"Trust me" He whispered as he got closer to the jedi. Cal panicked a little and his lightsaber went straight into Jeremiah's shoulder. The bounty hunter hissed but didn't stop as he pinned Cal against the wall and kissed him. 

Cal was in shock, it was nothing he ever had before. This was his first kiss and he was sharing it with a strange man that tried to kill him but ended up saving him. But yet it was something nice about it that made him feel funny in the pit of his stomach. He slowly kissed back trying to match how the taller man was to him. They just kept kissing as the Stormtroopers looked down the alleyway, causing them to get embarrassed and tease each other before leaving not even taking a second glance at the couple. 

Even with the pain of the lightsaber burning at his shoulder Jeremiah didn't want to stop kissing the jedi. Meanwhile Cal was unable to turn it off and the new strange feeling was over taking him. He managed to finally turn it off and dropped it in favor of running his hands through the man's hair. 

They stayed like that for a while before they separated for air. The pain finally hitting Jeremiah causing him the fall back and grip at his shoulder. Cal was in shock as he saw the scorch marks he caused.

"I'm so sorry.. I.. I.. didn't know what you was doing" Cal panicked as he helped the bounty hunter up. Jeremiah was trying to act brave and play it off like it was nothing but deep down it was the worse plan he felt. 

"Kestis.. I'll be fine.. you need to get out.." He was stopped by the jedi covering his mouth. 

"Shh.. you are coming with me so I can get you patched up.. It's the least I can do.." Cal said which caused BD-1 to freak out. "I'm sure he wont put a tracker on board BD." Cal said to the droid, Jeremiah was unable to understand him but could pick up the hints from what Cal repeated.

"I'll just go patch myself up... it's no biggie" Jeremiah hissed as he tried to walk away just to get his hand grabbed by Cal. He stared at the red head seeing the blush across his freckled cheeks. 

"No.. no.. let me please.. I dealt with burns many times on Bracca it's no bug deal.. but I will search you before you go on." The jedi explained trying to hide his blush but failing at that. Jeremiah smiled a bit and nodded in agreement as they both started to head off to the Mantis together.


	2. Patching and Bonding

They finally made it to the mantis. Jeremiah stumbled with his arm around Cal to keep his balance. Cal was still blushing, the phantom feeling of the kiss against his lips lingering there. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he was curious by it and wanted to do it more. 

As they started to enter the ship Cere came forward and stopped them. 

"Cal? What is going on?" She glares at the new man in the jedi's arms. Cal looks at Jeremiah and then at her. 

"He saved me.. from some bounty hunters... but.. i might of stabbed him with my lightsaber..." He tried to explain but his words were struggling to come out right. Cere noticed as she slowly let them on the ship. 

"Cal are you ok?" She tried to get his attention but he just pushed past with 100% of his focus on helping the bounty hunter. Merrin was watching from the couch taking note of how Cal was acting with the new guy. 

Cal just headed into his room and sat Jeremiah down on his bed. BD-1 got off his shoulder and started watching them closely. Jeremiah groaned from the pain, it stung badly. 

"K-karablast.." He hisses as he took off his helmet and threw it to the floor. Cal took a stim from BD-1 silently. 

"Right I need you to take the armor and shirt off." He ordered as he grabbed some bandages from a box before he went closer to Jeremiah. The bounty hunter gave a smirk as he scanned his eyes over the jedi. 

"Well... my shoulder really hurts... maybe you.. could.. help me~" His tone of voice made Cal feel funny again. The jedi bit his lip a little and started to take off Jeremiah's armor and shirt. Jeremiah smirked as he watched him, imagining what Cal looked like under that uniform.

"I was stabbed with my own lightsaber so I know how you feel right now. Don't worry" Cal comforted him as he took of the shirt and stared at him.

"Like what you see?" Jeremiah raised his eyebrow smirking still at seeing Cal's face. The jedi was trying to keep self control with all the new feelings he was having as he started to examine the shoulder of the bounty hunter. He checked the front it was badly burned he felt bad that he did that to him. He then moved to the back to see if there was a exit wound, he touches it when he noticed a small star on it near his neck.

"Aw that quite cute. This a tattoo" He touched the star causing Jeremiah to shiver heavily. 

"No no! Don't touch that.. it's a birthmark.. it's runs in my family!" Jeremiah grabbed Cal's hand and held it for a bit while staring into his eyes. Cal was surprised by the man's mismatched eyes. One was blue and one was green, he found it interesting and cute. He snapped out of his trance and hit Jeremiah's shoulder with the Stim. Jeremiah gasped at that as he felt it starting to heal his arm.

"There we go" Cal chuckled softly as he started to bandage him up. Jeremiah huffs a bit as he waits for the jedi to finish before pulling on the strap on Cal's uniform. Cal was surprised and fell into his lap. He was staring at him unable to speak. 

"You know, I think red heads are atrractive~" Jeremiah flirted with Cal as he kept pulling him closer till their faces were inches away. The jedi couldn't stop blushing having that strange feeling getting worse and worse. 

"O-oh.. I.. I.. wow... you have.. pretty.. eyes.." Cal said back. It was hard for him to speak. He ended up slowly touching Jeremiah's face as they started to kiss again. They just needed more of that spark they had earlier. 

They stayed there kissing for a while till Jeremiah's hands started to wander starting from Cal's back, to his chest, down his side and straight for his ass. From that BD-1 started to freak and jumped on the bounty hunter shocking him. Jeremiah started to shake from the shock and let go of the jedi. Cal was in shock and looked at BD-1. 

"BD! Why did you do that??" Cal asked making sure Jeremiah was ok. BD-1 started to beep and point at them. "Aw I know you care for me. But I didn't mind it" He picked up the droid and started to give him soft cuddles and pets. Jeremiah groaned as he looked at them. 

"What.. what was that for..?" The bounty hunter whined as he watched Cal giving attention to BD-1. 

"Sorry he is very protective of me.. he didn't me to be harsh.." Cal pouts a little feeling he screwed things up now. Jeremiah just laughed a bit. 

"It's ok guess he doesn't want to share you." Jeremiah said with a small smirked. Cal just stared at him confused at that comment. 

"What do you mean? He shares me with the others." He answered innocently. Jeremiah was surprised but how strangely cute that answer was from Cal. The bounty hunter started to put his shirt on while Cal gave attention to his droid. It was like watching a man with his child or pet, not anything the bounty hunter had seen before. 

"I should.. go.. thanks for patching me up." He tried to stand up but Cal was still on his lap. He suddenly felt himself fall back gently causing to lay on the bed. 

"No you need to rest! Please take my bed please." Cal said as he stood up still holding BD-1. Jeremiah was shocked by that but nodded softly and got on the bed. "Now please rest. We will talk more when you wake up." He smiled as he leave the room. 

Jeremiah stared up at the ceiling still surprised about what happened. He went from a stone cold hearted bounty hunter to a man in love with the jedi he was meant to bring in. He wonders if he didn't drop his blaster would he even be alive. He didn't know Cal was a jedi going in, he was so close to dying. But now here he is, on the ship resting while a man he is madly in love with is another part of the ship talking to his crew. He slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep. 


	3. The Talk

Cal walked into the main area of the ship still holding BD-1 close. He couldn't help but smile as his heart was fluttering from being around Jeremiah. He still didn't know what the feelings meant but he knew he just felt good being around him.

Merrin was chuckling to herself as she watched Cal sit down next her. 

"So I see you got yourself partner! That cute!" Merrin kept chuckling at that while the jedi gave her a confused look. BD-1 started to beep madly at that. 

"Calm please BD.." Cal pouts a little as he whines about the droid freaking out in his arms. He still didn't understand why BD-1 was acting this way. "Sorry about him he shocked Jeremiah when we was doing that thing.. kissing i think it is." Cal said innocently which made Merrin awe and chuckle.

"You two kissed? Already? He is moving fast on you Cal!" Merrin said still with small chuckles. Cal was still confused by the situation. "You understand that he likes you right? Wants to love you, be with you, make babies with you" She was trying to explain when Cal gasped. 

"Wait make babies??? I knew this woman I worked with that had a baby." Cal still sounding so innocent as he spoke. Cere noticed the conversation and went over to them. 

"It's called pregnancy Cal and I recommend you stay away from it. We don't want any babies putting us at risk." Cere tried to explain in the nicest way. "And to be honest Cal.. I don't trust that man.. I saw the armour he was wearing it was familiar but now I know. It's painted ISB, for someone to have beaten someone of that.. I don't want you hurt.." She sighed a bit not knowing how best to put it without upsetting the jedi. Cal just kept looking at them all confused. 

"What do.. you guys mean...? I think he is ok.. he protected me from a Mandalorian and Stormtroopers.. that's when he kissed me." Cal blushed as he touched his lips remember that moment.

"Awww You are in love and it is so adorable!" Merrin chuckled still finding it adorable to see him like this. Cere on the other hand wasn't too pleased. She knew how much of a risk it could be for Cal to fall in love.

While the crew was distracted Jeremiah had gotten up and was watching them from the doorway. He couldn't rest, his mind was wondering about Cal. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts on the jedi. The man was the most beautiful human he had seen and he wanted him. 

"Listen Cal this man most likely looking to be with you forever. Thats the best way i could describe it." Merrin tried to explain. 

"What Merrin means this man will wish to settle down with you, get married, have kids.. something jedis don't do.." Cere said summing up the point. Cal looked away and thought a bit at that. 

"I mean.. I don't want that.." Cal said, Jeremiah held and his heart sank. He thought he had something with the jedi but know he was hearing he wasn't even interested. He gripped close to his heart as he tried to hold back his feelings. He wanted to scream out but he stay quiet instead. 

"It be for the best Cal.." Cere tried to comfort Cal with that. But the Jedi still had some determination left. 

"Not yet anyway. If he is the one I love then one day I want them things!" He huffs a little like a child, sadly Jeremiah was too destressed to hear that part. The bounty hunter didn't want to loose this chance at happiness he had in front of him. He needed to find a way to impress Cal to win him over. 

Cal then stood up causing Jeremiah to panic and tush back to the bed and lay down. Cal looked over thinking he saw something.

"I'm gonna go check on him now.. Hopefully he is resting.." Cal started to head to his room. The jedi stepped inside to see Jeremiah lay on the bed seeming to be asleep. Cal smiled a bit and went over to him. He slowly kneeled down at the bed and touched his shoulder carefully not to hurt him. But he softly brushed his fingers against the star birthmark causing Jeremiah to shiver and turn over to face him. 

"Hey~" The bounty hunter said with a flirty tone. Cal ignored it and just panicked a little. 

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you.." He touched Jeremiah's face, blushing softly as he felt them funny feelings had returned. "Oh my I..~" He bit his lip as he was still trying to understand what was going on. Jeremiah noticed and kissed him. Cal was surprised but found his fingers wrapped in the icy blue hair pulling at it softly. He was loosing his self control with the bounty hunter. His body was heating up as they kept kissing roughy. He was begging for more as he pulled harder smashing their lips together more. Jeremiah was shocked by how desperate Cal was being but didn't care in that moment. 

They finally broke the kiss with a soft whine from Cal. The bounty hunter chuckled softly at that mostly from the shock and reaction he got. 

"You are so cute. You know that right?" Jeremiah smiles. Cal just huffs and rolled his eyes, seemed the flirt didnt work again.

"When you are healed what will you do? Will you stay or will you leave?" Cal asked seeming to be worried. Jeremiah thought about it before touching his face. 

"I have my own ship. But I can follow you guys so I can stay by you" Jeremiah chuckled. "If I am allowed to follow." Cal nodded and let go of the bounty hunter's hair so he could rest. He walked out the room after glancing at the armor on the floor. 

He didn't understand why even after telling himself he wasn't interested in him just yet he just kissed him again. He tried to ignore it as he went to the crew and tried to explain the plan.


End file.
